The present invention pertains to axial flow combines and preferably of the type which employ a pair of threshing and separating rotors which co-act with a pair of concaves respectively associated with the lower portions of the rotors. It occasionally is necessary or desirable to replace or exchange said concaves either for new or different types thereof. In such axial flow combines as are presently in use, it is normal to support the opposite ends of the concaves respectively adjacent opposite sides thereof by bracket means which, in order to free particularly the forward ends of said concaves from the bracket means, a relatively substantial amount of dismounting and disconnection of the supporting means is required.
One example of axial flow combine which employs such normal or conventional type of supporting means for the concaves and especially the forward ends thereof, is illustrated and described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,631,862, dated Jan. 4, 1972. The concave shown in said patent are supported by means permitting a limited amount of vertical adjustment of said concaves relative to the lower portions of the rotors which coact therewith. If it were possible to readily disconnect the supporting means for the forward ends of the concave, it would be a relatively easy and simple operation to remove the concaves from the forward end of the threshing compartment such as under circumstances where it is desired to either replace or exchange said concaves for others. However, the bracket means which support particularly the forward ends of the concaves illustrated in said patent are not readily disengageable from the concaves at least in a manner which provides an unobstructed passage which would permit the ready removal of the concaves from the forward end of the threshing compartment.